Sesuatu
by Ricchi
Summary: "...aku kehilangan sesuatu."/ "Hn, kau yang sudah mengambil 'sesuatu'ku, Pencuri,"/ "Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu sesuatu milikmu."/ "Hatiku."/ "HAAAAA!"/ AU,OOC, Klise, Fic iseng ;D mind to rnr? ;3


**Summary: **"...aku kehilangan sesuatu."/ "Hn, kau yang sudah mengambil 'sesuatu'ku, _Pencuri_,"/ "Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu sesuatu milikmu."/ "Hatiku."/ "HAAAAA?!"/ AU,OOC, Klise, Fic iseng ;D _mind to rnr_? ;3

"Hoi, _Teme_! Hari ini kau kenapa sih dari tadi? Kau aneh! Serius!"

"Kemarin aku baru sadar kalau aku telah kehilangan sesuatu."

"Hah? Apakah itu sesuatu yang penting?"

"Hn."

"Mau dibantu? Coba jelaskan ciri-cirinya, _Teme_! Sesuatu itu apa?"

"..."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters __and Naruto itself __are _**Masashi Kishimoto's**___but th__is__ story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Gaje, jauh dari kata sempurna ;')

.

**Sesuatu**

**.**

Memang, hari ini Sasuke terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya. Kerjaannya dari tadi hanya duduk di tempat duduknya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan malas di atas meja. Dari pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang kerjaannya hanya uring-uringan tak jelas seperti itu. Terang saja ini membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Katanya sih, ia kehilangan sesuatu. Tunggu ... apa itu sesuatu? Nah, ini. Masalahnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak mau memberitahu apa itu 'sesuatu'-nya yang hilang.

Tentu saja satu kelas telah mengetahui hal ini. Sudah hampir semua teman-teman satu kelasnya menanyakan apakah sesuatu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu secara langsung kepadanya. Namun hasilnya? Nihil. Sasuke masih bungkam soal sesuatunya. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan Sasuke? Masih pada posisi semula; setia mencium meja belajarnya.

Uzumaki Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Atensinya tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang merapihkan tasnya. Kalau diingat-ingat rasanya hanya Haruno Sakura deh yang belum menanyakan sesuatu milik Sasuke yang hilang. Hmm, bisa dicoba.

Naruto menghampiri meja Sakura yang terletak di belakang dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Saat ini murid yang masih berada di kelas 12-7 itu hanyalah tinggal mereka bertiga. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tidak penasaran? Si _Teme _kehilangan apa?" ujarnya mengompor-ngompori Sakura.

"Bukankah lebih baik aku _nggak kepo_, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura, "Yaampun! Bukannya Sakura-chan suka sama _Teme_? Ayo! Ini kesempatan buat ambil perhatiannya!" Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto memang terkesan berapi-api seolah menyemangati si gadis Haruno, padahal sih...

Mendadak, ekspresi pahit terpatri di wajah putihnya. "Aku sudah ditolak. Lagian, kalau kau yang _kepo_ tanya sendiri sana!"

Penuturan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat kedua mata Naruto membulat. "Kau ditolak?! Memang kapan nembaknya?!"

Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di kening Sakura. Semoga _Kamisama_ cepat memberi azab kepada orang yang kelewat _kepo_ seperti Naruto ini. "Dua hari yang lalu—sudah ah! Aku pulang dulu ya!"

Sakura pasti sudah berhasil meraih pintu keluar kelasnya kalau saja Naruto tidak menahan tangannya. "Apa sih? Mau kupukul ya?!" Serunya nyaris berteriak. Naruto ini benar-benar tidak peka ya? Tahu sendiri Sakura baru ditolak—jelas saja suasana hatinya sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah Sakura-chan, coba dong tanyakan ... habis itu aku tak akan menghalangimu untuk pulang lagi deh!"

Yaampun, kalau Naruto sudah memohon ditambah memaksa begini ... Sakura bisa apa? Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya tak mau menghadapi Sasuke lagi. Ia kan sudah ditolak, terang saja malu. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini Sakura mengejar Sasuke secara terang-terangan dan agresif sampai akhirnya dua hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan kepastian dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu menekankan kalau ia menolak gadis itu. Lagi pula, kalau sekarang ini ia masih memerdulikan Sasuke ... bagaimana ia bisa _move on_?

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Oke, habis itu biarkan aku pulang ya!" ujarnya galak. Oke, ini terakhir kalinya ia akan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Perempuan manis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Sasuke.

Tuh 'kan ... kecepatan detak jantungnya menggila. Tidak! Ingat, ia sudah ditolak. "S-Sasuke-kun," panggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. Padahal dulu sebelum ditolak, Sakura sering meneriakkan nama Sasuke tapi kenapa sekarang tak bisa ya?

"Hn?" Responnya seperti biasa, namun Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Sasuke menoleh, menatap langsung _emerald_ jernih Sakura.

Kontan saja ini membuat Sakura salah tingkah, ia hanya bisa berharap wajahnya tidak memerah. "Setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi kok! Aku hanya ingin bertanya, katanya kau kehilangan sesuatu ya? Apa itu?"

"..."

Sudah hampir sepuluh detik namun Sasuke belum juga menjawab Sakura. Oke, kalau begitu sudah saatnya ia pulang. Tadi Naruto hanya menyuruhnya untuk bertanya 'kan? _Well at least_, ia sudah mencoba. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napasnya. "Oke, aku akan pulang sekarang. Sudah kuduga, kau benci sekali padaku ya?" Sakura membalikkan badannya, rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi saja.

"Ya, kau benar."

Jawaban Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali mendekati meja Sasuke, matanya mulai terasa panas. "_Naze_? Apa itu karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu? Apakah menyatakan perasaanku adalah perbuatan dosa? Lagi pula aku sudah tidak mengganggumu lagi 'kan? Kalau begitu apa salahku?" Memang, setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu Sakura benar-benar tidak mengganggu Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak berbicara kepada Sasuke kecuali memang perlu.

"Hn, kau yang sudah mengambil 'sesuatu'ku, _Pencuri_," balasnya dengan menekan kata terakhir pada kalimatnya.

Kening Sakura berhasil mengerut dibuatnya akibat pernyataan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tidak terima! "Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu sesuatu milikmu."

Dan _scene_ terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Sakura _jawdrop_. Uchiha Sasuke menunjuk dada kirinya dan hanya mengucapkan satu kata.

"Hatiku."

"HAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

_Owari_~

A/N: GATAU AAAAH GAJE BANGET EMANG SAYA MALEM-MALEM HAHAHAHAHA MANA ITU APAAN OOC WKWKWK SAYA JUGA TAU INI MEMANG KLISE TAPI MASIH NEKAD _PUBLISH_ GAPAPA DEH NAMANYA JUGA KAN _FANFICTION_ ;) /PLAK –caps jeblok

Ini dibuat ditengah-tengah aku ngelanjutin Watashi chapter 9 sama chapter 2 fic baru yang belum di_-publish_ x'D bukannya ngelanjutin aja tangan malah gatel buka baru duh ampuni kegajean saya malem-malem begini ;-; okedeh, saya undur diri dulu~ _mind to rnr minna-san_? ;3

.

.

.

_OMAKE_

"K-kau 'kan sudah menolakku, Sasuke-kun..." Ucap Haruno Sakura sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Nah, justru karena ini. Setelah Sasuke menolak Sakura, sifat perempuan itu langsung berubah 180 derajat keesokan harinya. Ini membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap gadis itu. Faktanya, Sasuke merasa kesepian dan rindu akan Haruno Sakura yang hobi mengganggu dan mengejarnya secara terang-terangan.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku."

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku menuntut penjelasan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Dan selanjutnya terdengar kembali suara Haruno Sakura yang masih menuntut penjelasan Sasuke. Mereka melanjutkan konversasi mereka tanpa menyadari Naruto dan teman-teman satu kelasnya yang ternyata belum pulang dan malah menonton Sasuke dan Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TERNYATA SI _TEME_ ALAY BANGET YA!" Kemudian Naruto menunjuk dada kirinya, "Hatiku," tuturnya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sama persis seperti Sasuke tadi. Kontan saja hal ini membuat gelak tawa dan sorak-sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya kembali terdengar. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang jatuh cinta itu ... tidak elit, ya?

.

.

.

END.


End file.
